


Face Time

by Bucky3000



Series: Baby Luca [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, Feeding, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: Tony’s away on a business trip and calls his boys.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby Luca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Baby Luca verse. Can be read as part 2 or a standalone. Luca is now 6 months old.

Peter had been visiting for the day. He loved spending time with Luca, and with Tony away on a business trip Steve was glad for the company. Luca adored when Peter held him and played with him and Steve could use the time to get some things done. Currently, he’s using his time to take a shower. 

Peter was sitting on the sofa playing peek-a-boo with Luca sitting on his lap facing him. He heard a buzz and saw that Steve’s phone was on the coffee table. He looked and saw that someone was calling. A picture of Tony holding Luca lit up the screen and the name HUSBAND across the top. Peter wondered if he should answer it. He grabbed it and accepted the call.

“Hi, Mr. Stark? It’s Peter.”

“Hey Pete. Where’s Steve?” He asked somewhat nervously.

“He’s okay. He’s in the shower. I’m playing with Luca but I saw his phone going off and thought you might like to see the baby.” Peter managed to turn Luca around on his lap so the baby’s back was to his chest. “Wanna switch to video?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, and a second later Peter could see Tony’s face. Peter held the phone so he and Luca were in frame. He waved Luca’s hand at the camera. 

“Say hi to Daddy.”

“Hi baby boy,” Tony said gently. “I miss you. You having fun with Pete? Huh?” Luca babbled some nonsense. “Wow, you’ve had a busy day,” Tony answered as if Luca told him a story.

Luca gurgled at his Dad on the screen as Tony waved and made faces at him. Steve entered the room and stepped up behind the sofa so he was in the camera’s view and smiled at his husband. “Hey you.”

“Hey, Darling,” Tony replied softly. 

“Sorry, Mr. Rogers, but your phone buzzed and I saw that it was Tony so I figured I’d answer,” Peter rambled. Steve smiled. 

“Please, please, please call me Steve. How many times do I have to ask, huh?” Steve ruffled his hair. “And I’m glad you answered, I’m sure Tony wanted to talk to Luca more than me anyway.” Steve leant down and kissed the top of Luca’s head and Luca tried to look around for the source, looking left and right, but couldn’t figure out where the feeling had come from. Tony laughed.

“Who’s kissing you?” Tony asked happily. Steve rounded the sofa and plopped down next to Peter and Luca giggled, bouncing his hands up and down a few times in excitement.

“You headed home tonight?” Steve leaned more toward Peter to stay in the frame. Tony sighed.

“That was the plan but I have one more late meeting now. I’ll have to leave in the morning instead so I should be home around noon.” Tony didn’t look happy at this development. 

“Well, it’s not too much longer. It’ll go by quick.” Steve tried to assure his husband but this was the first business trip Tony had been on since Luca was born and he was just as ready to have him back as Tony was to be back. Luca gave a little whine and everyone looked at him. “You hungry?” Steve asked. “I guess I gotta feed this little bug.” He leaned in and placed a loud smacking kiss on Luca’s cheek. 

“Don’t call my son a bug,” Tony added, mock offended. Steve was standing up to go to the kitchen but leaned down to look at Tony. 

“Our son, Tony. Our son.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s cute,” Peter interjected, bouncing Luca on his thigh. 

“Yeah, well, you would, spiderbaby,” Tony answered. Steve laughed as he walked back in the room with the bottle. 

“Come here, baby bug.” Steve pulled Luca onto his lap, leaning him back in the crook of his arm. Peter flipped the camera and pulled his arm in so he could aim it at just Steve and Luca. 

“How’s he been eating?” Tony asked. 

“He’s been fussy but he drinks it. I think he just knows it’s not the same when I do it,” Steve smiled sadly. He pushed the nipple of the bottle against Luca’s lips and he scrunched up his face and grunted. Steve kept at it, squeezing a drop of milk out so he would taste it and once he realized what it was for he opened to it. Tony hummed in acknowledgement. Steve knew he felt bad being away for a couple days. 

Tony kept up a running stream of commentary which calmed Luca as he fed, keeping his eyes on his dad. When he finished the bottle Steve propped him up on his shoulder and patted his back so he’d burp. After a couple minutes he let out a soft one and Steve bounced him a little. 

“That’s our good boy. Such a good boy for Papa.” Steve turned him around so Tony could see him again but he was blinking heavily now, ready to nap. Tony smiled at him.

“Go put him to bed, Darling. I gotta go anyway. Pep will be here in a minute to go over some things before our meeting so I’m going to get ready.”

“Okay, we love you,” Steve said. “Call me later if you can, doesn’t matter what time.”

“Will do. I love you guys. Hey Pete, flip the camera.” Peter changed back to the front facing camera and gave a little wave to Tony. “Thanks for being cameraman today,” Tony laughed. “And for keeping my boys company.”

“I love Luca. It’s fun spending time here,” Peter replied.

“Well, you’re welcome anytime, you know that. You’re a good big bro.” Peter blushed at that and shrugged. Steve leaned into him. 

“He’s right, bud.”

“Thanks,” Peter muttered shyly, but he couldn’t hide his smile. Tony smiled back at him. 

“Bye, spiderbaby,” Tony added before disconnecting.


End file.
